


I'll Protect You

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cody Christian - Freeform, F/M, M/M, cody christian fluff, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform, theo raeken fluff, theo raeken x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping





	I'll Protect You

“Don’t you dare touch her,” snapped Theo. There was a snarl next to you as he jumped forward, pinning the other boy against the locker. One of his hands wrapped almost entirely around the smaller boy’s throat. Theo’s eyes flashed and you moved to step forward, touching his arm lightly with your hand. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he shifted in the hall in front of everyone. It would only further their point.

“Theo, don’t,” you warned, calmly. His eyes flicked to you and then back to the boy, but he let go and stepped back. You barely noticed the subtle clench and unclench of his fist as he retracted his claws and you hoped that no one else had caught it.

“She’s just a normal human being. Just like you,” he snapped. “Why would you hurt her?”

“I can’t just take your word for it!” argued the boy. “She’s hanging around you. You’re lucky that we need more proof than just that. If I had it my way, that would be enough to condemn her.”

When Theo stepped forward again, you moved between them.

“It’s okay, Theo,” you warned, looking up into his eyes.

“But I- I can’t take it away, Y/N,” he replied softly, his eyes begging you not to. You smiled at him reassuringly. He’d come a long way since his return, but you’d always known that Theo wasn’t all bad. He’d just needed someone to show him the way.

“I’ll be all right, okay?”

He didn’t answer, only lifted his gaze over you to glare at the boy as you pressed your palm flat against the locker, allowing him to stab the pen through your hand. You cried out, but didn’t jerk your hand away as the boy held it in place to inspect it. When it hadn’t healed after the alloted time, he let you go and walked away to report back to the others. You waited until he’d disappeared and then turned to Theo, burying your face in his chest as you cradled your hand against your own chest.

“Why didn’t you let me stop him?” questioned Theo as you tried to fight away tears.

“We don’t need to scare them anymore than we already have,” you responded, your voice shaky.

“There’s no ‘we,’ Y/N. You’re not a monster and I just want to protect you. That’s all I want,” he muttered after pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I can’t take your pain away like the rest of them can. All I can do is prevent the pain and if you won’t let me do that, what good am I?”

“You make a nice chest to cry into,” you murmured quietly, your voice muffled against his shirt. He sighed.

“That’s not good enough,” he grumbled and you pulled away to look up at him.

“It’d do me a lot of good if you walked with me to the nurse’s office to get this bandaged,” you replied, holding out your injured hand. He nodded and pressed a hand to the small of your back as he guided you through the halls and the remainder of the gathered crowd to the nurse’s office. He shot a glare at anyone that so much as glanced in your direction and you couldn’t deny that you were actually grateful for that.

“One day, I’ll protect you and you won’t be able to stop me,” he warned.

“One day, I’ll let you,” you laughed even though you were still trying not to cry. If you hadn’t let yourself get sucked into the supernatural world with Scott and Stiles when all of this began, you could’ve saved yourself a lot of pain. But you’d never have had a chance with Theo then and looking up at him as he tried to keep you safe from the judgement of the other students, you couldn’t say that you’d have changed anything. This was worth it. All the friendships you’d built were worth the pain and what you had with Theo made it all worthwhile.


End file.
